


Vodka and REB

by vanoex



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Guns, Humor, I'm making this up as I go!, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), School, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Smut, Three-way Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, but still also, heck I don't even know what this is, possible plot twist, there is a plot twist okay, this is not gonna be just cuddly and cute ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoex/pseuds/vanoex
Summary: I think this does not need a summary. You know what it is. You are in a relationship with Eric AND Dylan.You know you want to read it.(Y/N) - your name(L/N) - your last name(E/C) - your eye colour(H/C) - your hair colour(H/L) - your hair length





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this chapter on I am going into the past, explaining the start of your relationship with them and everything from there on up to the 20th of April.

“Eric this is not funny, I am not joking! You better call me back, now!”

You ended your message on his mobile mail box and sighed while you put the phone down. You felt like you were about to throw up. Why had he sent you this message? Why had he and Dylan said good bye? Good bye to what exactly? It wasn't like anyone moved away or anything. You were at home, alone. It was a normal school day like every day but you had stayed home because they both had asked you to stay home. You found it strange first but Eric just told you that they had a surprise for you and you needed to stay home for that so you had not discussed it but now you were restless. The thing that was worrying you now, was that suspicious voice mail you had recieved. It had all started normal.

 

-The voice mail-

_I hope you listened to us and are home right now. I don’t know when you will be awake but as far as I know you, it will be late._

Eric chuckled.

_It is exactly 8 o’clock right now and I just wanted to tell you that ... I love you._

You looked at your watch, it was shortly before 10 a.m. right now. Eric usually always sounded very nonchalantly but right now there was a slight break in his voice and he seemed nervous.

_You will hear this too late to respond to that, I know that but I kind of like to have it that way. I don’t know what I would do if you wouldn’t repeat that._

There was a short crack in the voice mail and then you heard Dylan’s voice.

_Same es Eric._

He mumbled.

_You will hear a lot in the next hours and probably won’t believe it. If you do, just think of us the way **you** know us! I love you and I always will little one._

Dylan did always call you little one because of you and his height difference. There was again a sound of rustling and than you heard Eric again.

_Bye._

* * *

 

With that the voice message ended. You had a bad feeling. You had tried to call them both numerous times but neither of them had answered. You stood up and dressed, quickly grabbed your phone and keys and sprinted out of your room, down the stairs. Your little sister crossed your way, she was only 6 and not going into kindergarden yet.

“(Y/N)!”

She screamed happily. You mumbled a quick ‘good morning’ while you rushed past her. You pulled on your boots and jacket, ready to leave.

“Did you forgot?”

You heared your sister behind you. You turned around and looked at her.

“Forgot what?”

You asked slightly confused.

“It's my birthday.”

She answered with a proud smile and you rememberd. You quickly bent down and hugged her, mumbling sweet birthday wishes.

“I will be home soon and you’ll get your gifts and everything but for now wake mum and play something, okay? I have to go to school.”

“But I thought you would stay home?”

She asked confused.

“Yeah but I have a bad Feeling about Eric and Dylan.”

Your sister did not understand that you were in a three-way alliance with them both but she knew them and always called them ‘your special friends’.

“Oh. Okay.”

She simply said, a little bit disappointed, and went back upstairs. You opened the door and rushed out. The school was not far from your house, about ten to fifteen minutes. It was now exactly 10 o’clock. Glancing at your mobile phone and the date, you cursed. Why had you forgotten your sister’s birthday? It was the 20th of April, you should have rememberd you told yourself while you began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's rewind to the beginning of it all

Mornings were definitely not your thing. You were always so tired and not in the slightest motivated to go to school. You only did the necessary routine such as taking a shower, washing your hair, brushing your teeth, dressing in something comfortable and taking a coffee with you while you went to school. You only lived 10 minutes away, so it was a short way. You arrived a bit later today than usual and immediately went to the main entrance, skipping your usual stop at the vending machine. It was winter and Colorado was covered with snow. The hallway was dirty and slippery due to the melted snow that was brought in by clinging to everyone’s shoes. You opressed a groan at the bright light when entering and stopped at your locker. You quickly gathered your books and shrieked when suddenly a figure almost jumped at you.

“Jesus Christ Brooks!”

You screamed and punched him into the side.

"It’s too early for that shit.”

He just laughed and casually leaned against the lockers.

“Do you have the math solutions?”

You sighed while you closed your locker door and slowly walked into the direction of your class, Brooks quickly following you.

“Y/N?”

He asked, thinking that you had not understood him but probably knowing that you had and just ignored him for a valid reason. His laziness.

“You should do the homework yourself and then maybe you would get better grades and not have to tremble about passing every year.”

You liked Brooks, he was your best friend, your only real friend to be honest. You got along with most people, you talked to other girls and classmates, joked with them and you were part of a studying groupe but they were not your friends. You knew Brooks since kindergarden and always liked his humour and way of thinking.

“It’s the last time, I promise.”

He pleaded again when you stopped in front of your class and gave you his best hangdog look.

“I’m not going to be an ass. You can copy from me until the end of the year and even next year but think about learning it. Mr. Smith is already wondering why your grades are not adding up with your cooperation.”

You said while handing him your papers. Brooks smiled like and idiot before he gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“You’re an angel.”

The bell rang and he quickly rushed past you and sprinted along the hallway, almost stumbling over other kids.

“Bring it back until next class, I need it then!”

You shouted after him and rolled your eyes. You knew Brooks, he would not even consider for one moment to learn or do the assignments and homework himself. You sat down on your chair and took out your assignment for German. It was the most difficult subject you ever had, so far you had only gotten C’s and one B. Yes, normal pupils wouldn’t bother about C’s or B’s but you were a nerd, swot, overachiever – whatever one would call it and German was killing your certificate. You liked the language but the grammar was so hard to learn and to remember!

The others and you stood up as soon as Mrs Nielson entered the class and began the lesson. She was writing really fast and talking even faster, making it harder to understand as she spoke German. It was a long lesson but you eventually made it through and put your things back in your backpack. You quickly wanted to check your notes with Lauren’s and did not notice when instead of leaving the room someone entered. Only when you were looking up at the blackboard to write down the details concering your homework you saw him. You wondered what he did here as he was not in your class. He was one year older than you, you knew because he was in the same class as Brooks was, a friend of him even. He was extremely tall and had soft looking blonde hair that was slightly longer than the headmaster wanted boys in your school to have. Dylan, that was his name, you quickly remembered. You often saw him in the hallways with some other guys but mostly with Brooks and his friend Eric. At your first year in Columbine, you had secretly wished that Brooks would at least once, when he was hanging out with you, also have some of his friends there as well but you had never told him so that would never happen. You shook your head and looked away. It was not the time for daydreaming, your break had started and you wanted to use it properly, maybe do a bit of the homework Mrs Nielson had given – why in god’s name was Dylan directly moving in your direction?

“Hey, you’re Y/N, right?”

 _Oh sweet jesus have mercy on me._ You thought and mangaed to murmur a weak ‘yeah’ upon his question, trying your best to not look him up and down while he was directly standing in front of you. Strangely, he seemed very nervous. If _he_ was nervous, what were you then?

“Thank you for the paper.”

You heard him say and raised an eyebrow at the paper in his hands, recongising it to be yours.

“You did copy it too?”

You asked a bit confused. It was already enough that your math teacher was giving the same homework to all the different classes that he taught because you all were on different levels but having more than one person copying your homework made you anxious. What if he would notice?"

“Almost all of us do, we always do. Math is way to complicated than not to copy.”

Dylan answered with a light smile and you carefully took the paper out of his hand. _All of us._ Who were _‘all of us’_?

“I guess, but it’s quite easy once you sit down and take some time to read into it.”

You laughed nerviously and grabbed your backpack, ready to leave. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dylan crooking his neck slightly before speaking again.

“You are really good at that, aren’t you?”

He asked, pointing at the paper in your hand. You swallowed.

“It’s easier for me than German. That’s for sure.” 

You were not comfortale talking to him. You did never feel comfortable when you had to talk to people, maybe this was one of the reasons you were not good at making friends. You already wanted to leave and move past him when he suddenly spoke again.

“How about a deal? Me and a few of my friends have huge problems when it comes down to math and since the finals are coming up we could really need some help. You could help us and in exchange a friend of mine could help you with German. He’s pretty good at that.”

You had never thought about giving tutor lessons and even the less about taking some but you could maybe benefit from that and you did not want to be rude and decline his offer.

“That sounds good. I’d like to try that.”

You smiled and Dylan cleared his throat.

“Great, I’ll tell them and then we can talk about when and where. Maybe it's better if I tell Brooks and then he’ll tell you.”

You nodded agreeing and quickly said goodbye to him, watching him leave. Only now you realized what you had gotten yourself into. You and a group consisting only of guys? That would become an interesting tutor lesson for sure and you were curious how your shy and neurotic ass was going to handle that. You wanted to throw up simply at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday evening. Three hours ago, about six, you had gotten a message from Brooks.

 **Brooks:** _Hey Y/N, the boys and me thought that it would be awesome if we could have the first study meeting tomorrow on lunch break after school..._

 **You:** _Yeah sure, just make sure all of you have your books and stuff :)_

 **Brooks:** _I’m gonna tell them kitten! ;)_

You were sitting on your bed and stared out of the window. It was raining heavily, a pleasent variety from the snow. On a normal day, when you were relaxed you would probably make use of the weather and read a book on your window board but you weren’t relaxed. You were agitated and not sure if you could do the whole tutor lesson thing.

Helping Brooks with math was no problem for you, you had been pleasantly surprised that he even wanted to learn it; you would have never thought that. But sitting on a table with more than one person and them being strangers to you was too much.

You sighed and crawled under the sheets, searching for some kind of comfort. Wether you would collaps or worse, you had agreed and you were not gonna go back on your word.

* * *

The clockhands moved faster than usual, or so it seemed to you. It was already past 12 o’ clock and you had only one hour left until you would sit in the cafeteria. You nervously chewed on your nails and tapped your pencil against your desk. _Maybe it won’t even be that bad, maybe it will be fun_ , you tried to cheer yourself up.

“Y/N? Any idea?”

You looked up from your desk and were met with the gaze of Mrs Nielson. Had she asked a question?

“Are you even paying attention to my class?”

She asked and you began to sweat.

“Yes Mrs Nieslon, I do.”

You answered quietly.

“It doesn’t seem like that. I do understand that you may not be very much interested in this subject but especially you should at least pay attention.”

You nodded and blushed. It was so embarrassing to be given a warning in front of the whole class. Everyone was staring at you. As soon as everyone was done with that and they turned around again the lesson continued. You did your best to pay attention and not think about later. The ringing of the bell released you and you stormed out of class before Mrs Nielson could say anything to you.

You rushed into the girl’s restroom and leaned against a wall in front of the washbasins. This was it, you were not going down there and not even ten horses could do anything about that. The door opened and a girl walked in, Kelly, you knew her from Spanish class. You quickly opened the tap and began washing your hands, smiling at her in the mirror. She returned it and went into one of the stalls. Okay maybe hiding in the girl’s restroom was not a good idea since you would get confused looks after some time. You left again and decided that you simply would head home and tell Brooks something about ‘girl problems’ or becoming sick. You made your way down the stairs, gaze on the floor just trying to get out of here and sighed relieved when you spotted the exit.

“There you are.”

An arm was thrown around your shoulder and you winced, looking up from the floor. It was Brooks. _Better tell him now then later_ , you told yourself but before you could open your mouth and say something he cut you off.

“I’m so glad that you agreed to do this. You know, you were right, I need to learn math and not copy every time and fail the exams. Just to warn you we are all fools when it comes down to numbers and formulas and all that stuff but you are the most patient and obliging person I know. If you can’t help us, nobody can.”

He laughed and you felt positively warm due to his speech. It always surprised you how fond he really was of you. You turned your head and looked at him, Brooks smiled and you returned it. How could you make an excuse for leaving after he said all that? No really, how could you? Somebody help you!

With his arm around your shoulder, Brooks lead you all the way back from where you tried to escape earlier. When you made your way down the stairs into the cafeteria, you felt your belly tightening. Brook’s arm pulled you to a table in the back on the left side, next to the windows. There were four guys sitting on that table. Four guys, that you may be able to handle.

You sat down mumbling a weak ‘hi’ and clutching your books so tight that your knuckles turned white. To your reassurance, you were greated with some kind “heys” and “hellos”. Realizing that Brooks did not sit down you shot him a confused look.

“Don’t start okay? We are not all yet and I quickly have to go to the vending machine alright?”

You gave Brooks a painful and fearful look. You were _not_ okay with being left alone here but he did not seem to get your desperation and just smiled at you before he went away. How dare this asshole leave you alone with 4 other guys? HOW DARE HE? And there were still people about to come, oh god.

“So I assume that we will all become math genies in mere minutes?”

The guy to your right said with a followed laugh and you felt forced to laugh along out of politness.

“I don’t think that it will work so quickly.”

You answered and he shook his head.

“That doesn’t bother me at all, just means that we might see you again beautiful.”

He said and grinned at you taking one strain of your (H/C) hair in between his fingers.

“Ignore Chad.”

The boy next to the one who was currently still playing with your hair huffed.

“This is Zach, this is Chris and I am Nathan but you can call me Nate.”

He continued with a gentler tone. You smiled and put Nathan, Nate, to the list of people you found likeable, which at the moment only consisted of Brooks.

“Don’t belittle me Nate or she will doubt the natural sense telling her that she is attracetd to me.”

“Shut up Chad and let the girl in peace or she won’t come again to help us.”

You suddenly heard from behind you and someone else arrived at the table. You knew him, this was Eric. He sat down on the free place across the table in front of you and pulled his cap off.

“We are just playing a bit, she knows that.”

Chad growled at him and then looked back to you.

“She also knows that she is beautiful.”

“I don’t agree.”

You said shyly, laughin it off.

"Don’t say something like that.”

You heard another voice but this one unlike Eric’s not for the first time. It was familiar and as soon as you saw the blonde curls out of the corner of your eyes you knew who it belonged to.

“I’m glad it worked.”

Dylan said with a smile and sat down to your right where Brooks was supposed to sit.

“We are all thankful that you are doing this and our parents probably too.”

He added and all laughed a bit. Right after that Brooks came back and sat next to Dylan. You could start now you thought.

“Alright, let’s start with the exponential equation.”

You said while opening a book, expecting them to do the same but you were only met with quizzical faces.

“You do not know what the exponential equation is?”

You asked, not able to believe that but quickly gathered yourself and smiled.

“Okay no problem, we’ll start with the binary logarithm then.”

Again only quizzical faces. You sighed and closed your book.

“Why don’t you just tell me on which level you are?”

Eventually you got some constructive answers and you worked through all the logarithm and began with equations. You realized that none of them, not even Chad, was slow in learing, they were all pretty fast. All of you had a break after one hour. To your surprise you found the atmosphere quite relaxed and positive. Of course they were messing about, being loud and tease each other but you still felt comfortable. Your attention was mainly focused on Eric for the time being. He was always fidgeting with his fingers, picking off dead skin and scratching his arm or just playing with tiny objects such as pencil or cap of his bottle. It was quite fascinating to watch him but when he met your gaze while you were once more starring at him, you quickly turned away and looked around in the cafeteria. After the break you worked for two more hours and then finally closed your book.

On the way back to the lockers the way of your groupe parted, Chad, Nate and Chris headed to the west entrance and Dylan, Brooks, Eric, Zach and you to the main one. You said goodbye to the three and tried your best to keep pace with Dylan and the others. He seemed to realise and slowed down with an amused smirk. You placed your math book and calculator into your locker and took out your english book.

The last pupils were passing by, leaving the school which was about to close in 20 minutes or so. The realization suddeny hit you like a ton of bricks. It was already late and you should be home by now.

“You can drive with me if you want to. I take Brooks home too.”

Dylan offered while closing his locker and you shook your head with a smile.

“Brooks lives across the town, you are going to make a detour if you bring me home too. It’s okay I can walk.”

“Nonsesene just let me-“

“I’ll take her home V.”

Dylan was cut off and you tensed immediately, you knew who had said that even though had not seen the person. You did not want to be driven home but Eric had not phrased it as a question and he had not even bothered to offer it to you, he had simply decided that he would and you did not dare to say no. At least Dylan seemed calmed that you would not have to go home alone. He, Brooks and Zach waved goodbye and went out. You were alone, alone with a boy that was not Brooks. Your mind raced and you felt like vomiting.

“Come on.”

You heard Eric say after he had closed his locker and silently followed him out of the building. He walked slightly in front of you and that made you relax a bit. At least he could not see your red burning face. Arriving at the exit, he opened the door and held it there for you. You slipped through and now he was walking beside you. Oh lord. _Do some small talk, ask him something, anything!_

“So ehm, do you know who of the guys is the one to help me with german?”

You carefully asked and prayed that it wouldn’t be Chad. You would get along with everyone but he made you the most uncomfortable.

“Yep, I do.”

He simply answered and lightend a cigarette.

“And who is the lucky teacher to toil with me?”

You asked, slightly laughing, trying to make a lame joke about your german skills.

“I am.”

He said with a grin and you shortly paused your step, coming to a stop, before you hurrried to reach him again.

“You?”

You asked unsure and watched as his lips closed around the glowing cigarette and he took a long drag.

“Me, Eric. Yes.”

Okay mabye this was a worse case than having Chad as your tutor. Eric seemed to sense your change in behaviour.

“Don’t stress, Brooks has told me everything, I will do my best to make you feel comfortable.”

You looked up, lightly confused and angry that Brooks talked to him about your constent anxiety but had to confess to yourself that you were also thankful. It depended on what exactly he had told Eric...

“When did Brooks – what did he say?”

You asked, biting your lip. Eric shrugged again.

“He just sometimes talks about you and I sometimes listen."

Oh great, now he was apparenlty telling all of the boys about your mental problems. You stayed quiet for the remaining way to his car and even on the ride you did not know what to say. You were busy with watching Eric once more that day. The way his hands tightend around the wheel and the way he tongue somtimes carefully slipped over his lips as if he could taste anything there.

“You know that you can do things about anxiety, right?”

You were pulled out of your thoughts and quickly processed what he had said.

“I know but I am too anxious to do anything about my anxiety.”

You said and Eric let out a slightly amused breath. You told him the way to your house and after a few minutes you arrived. You had never been driven home by a boy, this was new.

“Give me your phone number so I can call you about when you want to meet.”

You looked confused, he wanted your number? It slipped out before you could pull it back in.

“Are you asking me out for a date?”

Eric arched his eyebrows.

“I was asking for the german tutoring.”

You blushed hard and nodded quickly.

“Yeah, of course. I mean – yes.”

You quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down your number before you gave it to Eric. He took it and tucked it into his pocket.

“After the lessons however I am not averse to go out with you.”

He said and smirked at you. Was this happening? You were not able to say anything and just giggled silently before you climbed out of the car.

“Gute Nacht schönes Mädchen.”

Eric said and you were ashamed that you had not understood a word apart from ‘night’. Man you really needed to work on your german skills. He smile at you and you smiled back, mumbling a quick ‘good night’ and ‘thank you for the ride’ before you closed the door. You looked over your shoulder when you arrived at the door and realised that Eric was still waiting in his car for you to go inside, making sure that nothing would happen to you. You waved at him before entering and sat down against the back of the door once you had closed it behind you, letting out a content sigh. That had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gute Nacht schönes Mädchen." - Good night beautiful girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I still feel very insecure about this chapter but here it is. I don't want to promise anything but you will soon (probably in the 6th chapter) spend some alone time with Eric and Dylan, more of the tags will come into play ;)

It was Friday, finally. You had already arrived at the school around 6:45 a.m., way too early than to be motivated but you had forgotten to do your spanish homework and you wanted that A. You walked through the empty hallways, following your routine. At first the stop at the vending machine and then the stop at your locker. You had often come to school that early in the past, you liked when it was empty but nowadays you were too exhausted to do that. It had always been so silent and peaceful when you had been alone. You, searched for you books and locked the locker, turning around.

“Good morning.”

You shrieked and let all your books and papers fall to the floor before you pressed yourself back against the locker with such force that your head bumped against the cold metal. It hurt badly. What the hell was going on here?

“Whoa, are you okay?”

You heard a dull voice pretty close to you before someone gently grasped your arm to hold you. Your sight was slightly blurry which made it a bit difficult to identify the boy in front of you but after you blinked a few times it got clearer.

“Eric?”

You asked, slightly confused. Why in god’s name was he here so early?

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”

He said with a smile.

“Are you okay?”

He asked again and you carefully felt the back of your head. Your head was throbbing and it hurt really badly but you could not feel blood or any other kind of injury so you decided not to show your pain.

“I’m alright, you just startled me.”

You answered and froced a smile although your eyes became a bit watery.

“I’m really sorry about that.”

Eric said and eyed you concerned before he dropped to his knees and started to collect your books and papers. You swallowed, he sure did look good this morning. He was wearing a black cap, turned backwards of course and one of his band shirts you did not now the name of, it was something like KMFGN or KMFGM? You were not entirely sure right now and you could not see his front at the moment. You rubbed the back of your head and quickly knelt beside him to help him. When he handed you your physics book you jumped slightly at the touch of his fingertips against your hand.

“Jesus Christ, you are a jumpy one.”

He laughed and you smiled, shaking your head no.

“Usually not but you-“

You stopped mid sentence and quickend your pace in picking up books. You reached for the last one but his hands quickly wrapped around it and tore it away, holding it out of reach.

“ **I** make you jumpy? Is that it?”

Eric asked you and your flesh crawled at the low baritone in his voice. You said nothing and stood up mumbling a quick ‘thank you’ for helping you collecting your stuff.

“I think I should go to class, I have some homework to do.”

You said and turned to walk away.

“Or you can come with me to the library and do it while I do math.”

He suggested and you tensed. It was needless to say that you were not good with company and adding to that he was this boy that was slightly flirting with you, confusing you even, he frightened you on a social level like no one else but you dared not to be impolite.

“Yeah that sounds great.”

You answered and forced your legs to move back to him. Why was this so hard for you? People weren’t even mean to you and you were already anxious, how would it be if they were mean? You forced yourself to make the most stupid small talk in history on the way to the library, asking him what his favourite colour were and wether he liked dogs or cats more. But he seemed to know that you were nervous, not making fun of your questions or ignoring them, after all he had told you that Brooks had told him about your anxiety. Red and dogs by the way, man you really did gather important information.

Doing homework with Eric was, compared to the small talk, surprisingly nice. You observed that he was rather quiet and very much concentrated. It helped you to concentrate on your homework. Both of you finished earlier than you had thought, it was 7:24 a.m. Just when you panicked that you had to make small talk again, Eric spoke.

“How do you know Brooks?”

He really did seem interested and not just asking out of boredom.

“We know each other since kindergarden. I was already very anxious back then and all the other kids avoided me but Brooks did not.”

“He really likes you a lot. He always says you are like a little sister to him.”

Eric said with a smile, playing with his pencil. The corners of your mouth pulled up, it was so nice to hear that Brooks liked you so much, of course only platonically.

“Why does he talk about me with you and the others? Like, in which kind of content does he fit that stuff?”

“Like that little sister thing? That was when he held a whole speech about how you are off-limits for us. Seems that he has to repeat that for Chad though.”

You had almost passed out at _“...you are off-limits”._ Off-limits? No, you did not want to be off-limits, especially not for two boys out of the groupe that you really liked and found yourself attracted to, one of them sitting in front of you at this moment. You would need to have a word with Brooks! Just as you wanted to tell Eric that Brooks was an idiot for saying that, other pupils entered the library. Three boys, you did not know their names but you knew them by sight, everybody did. They were jocks after all. You saw Eric tensing, his fingers wrapping tightly around the pencil in his hand, knuckles turning white. He seemed stressed all of the sudden. He slid his lower jaw slightly from right to left, gnashing his teeth.

“Let’s get out of here.”

He mumbled and you grabbed your stuff following him outside while the other three sat down. When you passed them you catched them grinning devilishly at Eric and him giving them a spiteful look but then again your head was still spinning and you could not be that sure of what you saw. When you had exited the library you heard one of them scream something after the both of you but you could not quite understand. Turning around you were greated with a now more than just tensed Eric, he looked enraged, his pupils blown.

“What are you doing?”

He asked and grasped your arm when you wanted to go back and ask them what they had asked or said. Only intending to help them if they needed anything.

“They wanted something.”

 You answered puzzled about the shift of his behaviour and Eric slowly shook his head no.

"Don’t.”

He said sternly and his grip around you arm tightend, holding you back. His look was pleading and you did not understand why he did not want you to go back. What could they possibly say to you or him that he felt the need to stopp you from going back? But you saw a kind of panic in his eyes and nodded.

“Okay, I’m not going back.”

You answered throaty, trying to reassure him, swallowing hard while the hand around your arm losend.

“Thank you.”

He said, appearing eased now that you agreed to keep going.

“Come on, I’ll bring you to class.”

He proposed and you smiled and nodded. This morning could not have been more weird. You eyed him quickly out of the corner of your eye. What had that been all about? Was he hiding something? You were pretty sure that he knew those guys somehow from the way he had acted. You felt your flesh crawl when you rememberd the look on his face when he told you not to go back. It was for sure a memorable look and it gave rise to questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably imagine what these jocks would have said to you, for sure something insulting about Eric...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to make this chapter a happy and fluffly one but then Hurt by Nine Inch Nails started to play on my playlist and I kind off went into a whole other direction....

The weather has never been better here in Colorado than on this Saturday. It was still fairly cold for winter but the snow was slowly melting and it began to get warmer. The sun shone through the clouds and there was a pleasant wind blowing through your hair. You sped up as soon as you saw Brooks house. Sometimes you asked yourself why you were doing really everything for this boy like bringing him the Latin essay to copy until Monday what you were doing right now. You sometimes had the feeling that he was just using you but whenever you had that feeling you were quickly reminded what he has done for you. Brooks had always been there for you and Eric had told you that he always talked about you and liked you very much. You blushed, thinking about the morning you spent with Eric in the library. _You don’t have time for boys._ You thought and went up the few stairs leading to Brook’s house. You pressed your finger against the bell and waited. You waited for a few seconds but no one answered, by now he would have normally screamed down through the window that the door was open and you should just walk in but this time he didn’t.

“Hello?”

You asked loudly while carefully opening the door after you had ringed about four more times and walked inside. _Why did that idiot never lock the door?_ You wondered and closed it behind you. His parents were on holiday and you always worried that something might happen to him since Brooks Brown was not the most responsible teenager ever. He did not lock the door, he drove faster than it was allowed and he liked to drink more than he could handle.

“Brooks! I’m here!”

Still no answer. You had told him that you would be here at 9 o’clock to bring him that essay, where was he? You quickly walked up the stairs and headed for his room. Maybe he was still asleep after a heavy night of drinking. The door to his room was slightly open but not enough to see inside. You rolled your eyes and walked straight ahead.

“Brooks I need to go to the library, I have no time to-“

“Brooks is not here.”

You squeaked and turned around. The door to the bathroom had been opened and in the threshold stood no one else but him. His hair was slick from taking a shower and his skin not entirely dry. Tiny drops of water were dotted all over his chest. He was only wearing a towel that was loosely wrapped around his hips. Dylan leaned against the doorframe, his biceps flexed when he did that. _Bloody hell, don’t stare at him._ You wanted to ask him why he was here, half naked and fairly wet but did not dare to. You should get out of here as quickly as possible.

“I heard you screaming.”

He said with a shy smile, slightly uncomfortable that you saw him half naked.

“Do you know when he is going to be back?”

You asked, avoiding his gaze.

“It’ll take some time. I think he went to get some cigarettes.”

Dylan asnwered nonchalantly, smiling at you and moved past you to get to Brooks room, strangely holding his arms behind his back and closed the door behind him. Damn it, you would not wait for Brooks to return, you had to go to the library. You bit your lips and followed the tall blonde boy into the room, opening the door.

“Hey Dylan, I was just giving him the essay he wants to copy and I have to go to-.”

You opened the door and froze. Dylan was in the process of changing, wearing boxers now and holding a t-shirt in his hands. However, seeing him in his boxers had not been what made you froze. You saw it immediately and couldn’t stop your eyes from drifting down to his arms and the red lines that covered them. Your gaze was locked at the clearly visible marks. Shit. Why did you follow him? Dylan realized where your gaze had dropped and he swallowed. His eyelids fluttered slightly before he looked at you briefly, his eyes numb, not as usual.

But you couldn’t hold his gaze, looking back at his arms in horror. They were deep and red lines, some looked fresh and others old. You caught his gaze again and tried to overplay it but you couldn’t hide your shock. The worst part however was that he misunderstood your shocked and worried look as something completely else and you knew what. Disgust, he thought you were disgusted. His whole body stiffened, his posture becoming defensive. He yanked the shirt over his head and grabbed his jeans, not saying a word. 

“I’m sorry, I should have waited for you to change.”

You whispered and grabbed the essay from your backpack, laying it on the floor in front of you.

“I’ll go now.”

You said and flounced out of the room without looking back at him.

"(Y/N) wait!"

You heard Dylan shouting after you but you did not stop. What had you just seen? What was Dylan doing? Did you see him differently than how he really felt? He always seemed to be in a rather good mood and joked around. Was he not the sunny boy you always thought he was? You almost stumbled down the stairs and yanked the door open, rushing outside and running down the stairs.

“Wow careful there kitten.”

Brooks went up the stairs and wanted to hug you for a greeting but you rushed past him.

“(Y/N)?”

You did not stop or turn around. You could feel your eyes watering. What had you just seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer, lots of dialogues and plot ahead!
> 
> AND! There is a reason the comments need to be approved of me before they pop up. I don't approve the comments telling me I'm sick and something is wrong with me so stop to send them in! I have no problems and I do not fetishize murder. The tags and warnings make it pretty clear what this story is about, don't klick if you are not interested in it! Thank you a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with my shitty writing. I just wan't to clarify one thing. Yes, I will finish this story! I will not let this become one of the ghost fanfictions that have been updated last in 2002. Y'all don't have to worry about that! We still have a lot of chapters ahead of us ;) <3

The next day in school started rather eventless. Everyone was tired and exhausted because Monday seemed to be literally no one’s favourite day of the week, and even if the weather was fairly fine, the students of Columbine High barely managed to drag their seemingly lifeless bodies to school that day, in the hope that it would go by very quickly.

You luckily had only a few classes today and were prepared to spend the rest of the day at home, taking care of all the work you still had to do. You really needed more time for the history essay that was due on Thursday and you had developed a tight time schedule to cover everything, but little did you know that your time schedule was already screwed and that the cycle of strange events involving two boys that you only knew since a few days, had only just begun and would continue with this day, in just a few minutes.

You usually ignored problems and especially your emotions in order to maintain a stable mental condition and even if it was a bad coping mechanism, it had always worked for you. Thus, it was even more confusing that you couldn’t keep your mind from constantly drifting back to Dylan and what you had seen on Sunday. You prayed that you would under no circumstances cross his path today. What you had seen didn’t leave you cold, it was not that you didn’t want to talk to him about it, quite the opposite actually. You were overwhelmed with emotions and questions. You couldn’t bear the thought of talking to him when you knew that you would get emotional and not be able to hold a normal conversation anymore. This would neither help Dylan nor you. It simply had to wait for now.

When you arrived at the parking lot you could not spot his car anywhere and figured that he must have skipped today. _Good._

The hallways were crowded as ever, and you pushed your way through the huge amount of people to hopefully make it to your math class in time since you were already late again.

Even if it had been a semi-good day until now, it started to become a bad one when your locker jammed and you just couldn't open it by yourself. You had to go to the school janitor and ask for help. He opened it for you by undoing the screws with a screwdriver and by the time you had gotten your math book it had already rang. Even if you already knew that you would come too late and get detention you still sprinted down the now empty hallway and the stairs.

You abruptly stopped on the stairs when you suddenly heard a loud thud and carefully peaked around the corner to see what was causing the noise. You really didn't need any teacher or hall monitor to catch you on the hallway during classes but it was not a teacher and neither a hall monitor, and nothing could have prepared you for what you saw. Your blood froze in your veins upon the sight in front of you.

"You fucking loser."

Apparently you were not the only student from Columbine that was not in class right now ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And nope, I'm not gonna let what happened with Dylan just slide like that, it'll be discussed soon :) Just let me know if we are moving too fast or too slow or if the pace is appropriate!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA you thought I'd abandone this, didn't you? Ding dong you were wrong. For real though, I have finally found my inspiration again and I'm also extremely happy to announce that this fanfic won't go to shit haha :) I apolgize for not updating for so long but here we go again, as always enjoy.

You quickly took a step back and hid behind the corner of the stairs. It wasn’t necessary to risk a second look, you had already recognized the people who stood at the end of the stairs. You remembered the three guys from the morning that you spent in the library with Eric. That was the second time they crossed your way since you started to hang out with Brooks and his friends and it made you somewhat suspicious. You had always thought that they were part of the “good” students. Always ambitious, very sporty, only A’s and popular as hell, but here they were, skipping class just like the typical losers.

It broke your heart a little bit and you also felt ashamed, that only after the word “loser” had crossed your mind, you were reminded of the fourth person that stood down there.

Eric.

You hadn’t seen him this morning and had automatically assumed that he had skipped just like Dylan but apparently, he had not because there he stood, right in front of you. It didn’t take a lot of thinking to understand the situation, but you didn’t want to believe it yet.

“Where’s your lover boy, faggot?”

Gales of laughter resonated from the three guys. Your mind was still racing, and you couldn’t properly pay attention to the conversation that happened down there until you heard the same thud as before, but this time the sound was accompanied by a picture that unfolded right in front of your eyes. It felt like it all happened in slow motion and yet it was over quick. You watched as Eric wiped the blood away from his nose while he pushed himself off of the lockers.

"You're so pathetic Harris."

You could feel the blood rushing in your ears. The sight in front of you made you angry to an extent that you couldn’t even express verbally if someone asked you to, and yet your fear conquered you. You had never been punched or physical assaulted by anyone in this school and you were sure that no guy would ever hit a girl here but still, something glued you to your spot and prevented you from intervening and you were relieved to see that they left.

Your body was frozen, and your hand gripped the handrail so tightly that the blood was pressed out of your fingers and left your knuckles chalk-white. Something that left you even more surprised than anything else right now was that Eric didn’t even seem to be as shocked as you were. It didn’t make sense that he took it so lightly unless.... he was used to it. Why had you never noticed something like that happening at your own school?

You had long forgotten about your class and it didn't matter anymore. It might have been the shock, but you didn’t realize that by now Eric looked at you. He saw you and he was not stupid, he obviously understood that you had seen what had happened. He said nothing, only looked at you calmly while wiping the continually flowing blood away from both his lip and nose. Maybe he expected you to say something or just wanted you to leave, you weren't sure but before you could do any of that he suddenly turned around and left.

“Eric, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a long one promised! I just didn't want to try and push it all in one, it seemed appropriate to end it here and have the confrontation happen in great detail in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't hate me completely then you might be so kind and leave me kudos or a comment because I need validation lol <3 Antis, go suck a dick.


End file.
